kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Delta
Kamen Rider Delta is a suit of high-tech armor seen in the fanfictional television series Kamen Rider 555. Users Multiple humans & Orphnochs have worn the Delta Belt & successfully transformed into Kamen Rider Delta (even just ever so briefly) at one time or another during the TV series. Three Meteor Academy students used the system before the following: *Qiana Sanders (1st appearance) *Ansel (Dragon Orphnoch) *Cameron Bentley (Kamen Rider Chi) *Eric Walker (Main) *Nathan Yap (Kamen Rider Phi) *Magdalene Brownlow (short-term) *Jordan Midgley (Rose Orphnoch) *Bertrand Christianson *Neville Delta Gear History The Delta Gear was the first set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. It never moved past the prototype stage. The Suit had more power & speed than the Phi & Chi Gears, but significantly less functional - it is severely lacking in weaponry. It was also the only gear that allows humans to utilize without harming them in the process, however, there were potential side-effects. Early appearances of the Delta Gear are regarded with something akin to horror, as the mere presence of the Delta Gear's wearer inspired fear & dread in Orphnochs as well as other Kamen Riders. The Delta Gear was coveted & transferred around by several members of the Meteor Academy, until it was taken by Ansel (Dragon Orphnoch) of Lucky Clover, until he became bored with it. It was once again tossed around from person to person until Eric Walker was appointed its primary user. Some side effects include the user becoming mentally unstable & developing an addiction to using the Gear, as well as developing minor Orphnoch-like powers. Those with strong enough will or just dislike fighting in general, can use the Delta Gear without the mentioned side effects (for example, Qiana Sanders of Meteor Academy was able to use it properly; however, it may have well contributed to her illness which caused her inability to fend off Albert Summerfield/Spider Orphnoch when he managed to defeat her). By the end of the series, the Delta Gear was still intact; it is assumed Eric is still carrying it. Kamen Rider Delta *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.5t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jumping height': 38m *'Maximum speed': 100m / 5.7 sec. Once transformation is completed, the Delta Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Delta armor manifests when the Delta Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance that generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the bluish-white Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & the Ultimate Finder visor lenses that gives Delta incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of glowing eyes, & a unlimited amount of x-ray vision. Arsenal *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkies-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear & the first half of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcorder-shaped view-screen & the second half of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor. **SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily armed combat motorcycle. Trivia *Kamen Rider Delta is first American adapted Rider to share the same name as his Japanese counterpart. See Also *Kamen Rider Delta - counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:555 Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity